day of ani-morphing ?
by alpona
Summary: Antonio watched with shock as the cat drew the earth symbol... wild animals at the shiba house ? what the hell is happening here ? *no connection with the 'animorph' series !
1. Chapter 1

**One of the silly ideas I came up with while studying. Originally written on 28.12.12**

* * *

" Mew !" Antonio felt something at his feet, he looked down, and found a cute cat holding his ankle. He then glanced at the fish he was going to fry, then again at the cat.

" no use kitty, you're not getting that fish." Antonio tried to shove the cat away, but the cat didn't leave. It came back and again held his ankle, looking up at him with big… eyes. Which normally genuine cats won't do.

" why do I have the strange feeling that you're 'Emily'….." Antonio mumbled.

Then, the cat started to scratch the ground. Antonio frowned. Then he watched the cat as it drew the 'Earth symbol" on the ground… !

" huh ?! Earth symbol ?! ok, so you_ are_ Em ? how could that be ?" Antonio got really confused. It's not that everyday a cat appears and draws a kanji symbol.

Antonio picked the cat up and headed to the Shiba house.

" hey guys have you seen Emi…" but before he could finish, suddenly a dog jumped on him, making him fall on his back.

" what the…" he tried to stand up shoving the dog aside, just then he heard an " Auuuu !" Antonio frowned and noticed a wolf on the couch of the living room.

" ok, first a cat, then a dog, now a wolf ? what the heck is Happening here ?!" Antonio was utterly confused.

Then a little bird started flying circling him. " you must be Mia." He said, and felt his head spinning…. Antonio dropped himself on the ground, or what he thought to be a sofa. Then a sudden loud groan made him jump, and he noticed that what he thought as 'sofa' is actually a big.. Panda bear ! it groaned and woke up from sleep.

" guys ? are you all trying to play a joke with me ?" Antonio felt kinda strange and nervous. Why would a bunch of wild animals be inside the Shiba house on the first place ?

" wait… where's Mentor ?" Antonio looked around in search of the old man. [:P] then suddenly the ground shakes, and Antonio turned his head to see… a giant….. elephant at the backyard ! "oh.. no…"

Then all the animals jumped on him… " hey, stop it ! what….." Antonio was at a loss.

" ding dong !" the bell rang and Antonio turned to see a man standing at the door with confused expression, stunned to see such a weird scene.

Antonio quickly got rid of the animals and stood up. " ya ? what do you want ?"

" well,.. I came to give this…." He held out something like an envelop, which seemed like a bill or something. [ I don't know what !]

The bird came and took it from the man.

" wow, such a trained bird ! you trained it ?" the man asked.

Antonio just gave a goofy smile. The man looked around the room.

" so.. what's with all these animals ?" he asked.

" aaa… well I'm a great animal lover I guess. He…he…." Antonio said nervously.

" oo." The man also looked confused, but then he left. Antonio sighed.

" what am I suppose to do with them ?"

* * *

**A/N- Everyone, what will Antonio do now ? what happened to the others ? how could this happen without a nightlok ? which animal is which ranger ? will Antonio be able to save the others ?**

**I don't know ! you make it ! it was just a random thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ok, even though I didn't have any idea about what'll happen next, I'm posting again, and well, the story ends in this chapter. :P sorry, lack of ideas ! this is a two-shot.**

**Takeru-Fangirl, you're absolutely right ! now enjoy…..**

* * *

"I got myself in such a trouble…. Just…just WHAT'LL I DO !" Antonio paced around the room and thought. He went through every book he saw, but there wasn't any mention of this type of thing in the archives.

"by the way the panda's sleeping, it has to be Mike." Antonio thought. "and the dog is pacing in such a mood, gotta be Jay. That leaves Kevin to be the wolf."

The bird was flying from different food ingredients to another,

"that makes you 100% Mia." Antonio mumbled.

Gap sensor.

"oh, it's time to see if any nighlok's involved with this." Antonio said and got up, but before him, the dog, wolf and cat ran out. Antonio sighed. "they're really going to fight."

* * *

"Nighlok !" Antonio, with 5 animals, came and stood in front of the nighlok. And don't know why, mentor was also behind them(!)

"huh ? what jungle is it? Are you here to show me circus ?"

Antonio felt embarrassed, but he tried not to pay attention to it.

"no, we're here to defeat you ! now tell me what you did to my friends ?!" Antonio asked.

"oh, do you think I can make animals ? your friends are wild like those animals they turned into I guess."

"what did you say ?!"

"samurai rangers ! Animal force !(!)" Antonio shouted.

They all jumped, but instead of attacking the nighlok, the rangers, or well, animals, attacked Antonio !

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" Antonio screamed and fell on his back, but when he opened his eyes….

"Antonio, get up ! what are you doing on the floor ?" Emily, the _human_ Emily walked in and asked.

Antonio stared at her for a moment, then looked around.

"so was I actually dreaming…?" he thought.

"hey !" Mia got inside, "look what I got, a pet bird !" she held out a cute little bird, which looked more like…

"NOOO ! no more animals !" Antonio shouted and ran out.

"what? Why? Birds won't eat your fish !" Mia's voice trailed off behind Antonio.

But Antonio had enough animal experience of lifetime !

**Bye -bye for now ! but I have other stories and I'll be around here all the time, so tell me what you have to say!**


End file.
